grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Grandline: Episode 51
Ultimate Lifeform is the fifty-first episode of Grandline: The Role Play Story. After seizing control of Ramons body, the Undead Doctor has reached his ultimate form and only Rose stands in his way from leading a Zombie army that will rule the seven sea's. Plot After Ramon's absorption of Stitch backfires, the undead doctor takes over the pirates body to become the "Ultimate Lifeform". Stitch explains that his true identity is Death's Surgeon, Debora and that his skin prior to entering Ramon's body was simply a leather sack used to contain his true form. Debora was actually never human to begin with, he was a monstrous virus developed by Tsubasa capable of infecting and absorbing the genes of monsters to further evolve. Having genetically spliced genes with that of the world's most fearsome monsters, Debora has finally reached his goal to become the perfect being and now can use Ramon's body as his vessel. Now fighting alone, Rose removes the scythe from his body and uses it to defend himself from Debora's assault. The two battle until Rose concludes that Stein's new form appears to be harder than even diamond after the cyborg strikes it and shatters the blade of the scythe. Debora commends Rose for being able to defend himself in his condition, and that it can only be expected from a living weapon like a Pacifista. He continues, claiming to be the ultimate lifeform superior to Pacifista because they lack the ability to evolve, and that even humans can evolve but machines are simply pieces of metal. Rose retaliates by unravelling the bandages around his torso and commenting that his strong heart is what makes he and the humans superior to Stitch and even the other White Wing Pirates. After removing his bandages, Rose reveals a red large crystal embedded into his skin. He explains that this is actually his new heart, and that drawing power straight from it can be catastrophic. Stein laughs off Rose's threat, but the cyborg charges his energy to the point where even Rose's body appears to return to peak condition. His hair turns brown just as Rose unleashes the full force of his energy, creating a giant explosion in the shape of a Rose, it engulfs the entire bottom floor and Rose escapes to the upper stories. Purposely using enough energy to hurt the doctor without killing Ramon, Rose awaits the monster's return. As expected by Rose, Debora returns and goes as far as to claim that the attack was sub-par. Stitch counterattacks and eventually lands a strike that pierces Rose's shoulder. Despite being hit, the Pacifista recovers quickly and grabs Stitches arm in order to destroy his diamond hard armor. Drawing power directly from his heart, he uses enough energy to remove the armor from Stein's arm. Although the doctor recovers, Rose gains the upper hand and removes the armor from his face. Hoping to awake Ramon, Rose lectures him about fighting back for his body. Ramon awakes in his own subconscious surrounded by a tempest of monstrous souls corralled by Debora. Ramon boasts that he demands his body back, meanwhile his physical form rips the dark threads that cover him which weaken Stein's control. Stein questions why Ramon rejects to become the ultimate being, but the man responds that he is a human being only and rejects Debora completely from his body. The threads disappear into nothing just as Ramon falls unconscious into the arms of a victorious Rose. Category:Episode Category:Anime